Meeting Lily
by Bubblesandspice
Summary: Michael wakes up in hospital and meets the pretty Dr Lily O'Hara. Can she help him put the pieces back together and remember what happened? Can he help her come to terms with who she is? What happens when a complicated web of love entanglements ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Lily**

Michael Byrne felt like his head was floating, detached from his body, as he came round slowly from the easy sleepiness of the anaesthetic he was under. It was just as well; he remembered thinking, as he was vaguely aware of a numbed pain that stretched all through his torso and limbs. If only he could remember what had happened. He remembered leaving the school and then it was just black.

His eyes shot open as his brain eventually realised the full extent of the pain he was in. All he registered was the bright light pouring in the windows and the whirring of the machines next to him. He felt his heart sink as he realised that he was back in hospital again. He couldn't believe that he was back in this position again.

Michael felt a small steady hand grip his shoulder. He shuddered as memories of his argument with Linda filled his head. He flicked his head round wildly and he saw a pretty young woman in a white coat with sparkling green eyes and mahogany hair pulled back in a sensible pony tail. He watched her eyes search his face with concern and her coral lips form a gentle smile.

Michael relaxed as she spoke, in a clear toned down cut glass accent, "Mr Byrne. Nice to have you back. My name is Dr O'Hara and I'm your doctor. You've been in an accident and you're at Rochester General Hospital. How are you feeling?"

Michael croaked out a response, "Sore."

The young doctor reached for a plastic jug on the shelf next to her and poured something into a pink plastic glass. She picked up a straw, dropped it in the glass and walked over to Michael's bedside. She offered him the glass and he looked at her suspiciously. She spoke calmly, "It's just water. I thought you might be thirsty."

Michael accepted the glass and drank thirstily. The cold water brought some relief to his dried out throat. The young doctor was scribbling some notes on the chart that she had picked up from the end of his bed. He shakily put the glass down and whispered, "Thanks."

Lily flicked back through the notes, looked up at him and smiled. Michael liked her smile; it was genuine and flowed through to her eyes. It was also a concerned smile. It reminded him of Sian when she had comforted him the day he thought he was falling apart. His heart fell as he thought of Sian. He knew why she had done it. Sian wouldn't be Sian if she had been able to walk away from Jez and the kids so easily but it hurt. It hurt like hell. It hurt worse than the physical pain that felt like it was tearing through his muscles.

The pretty doctor had put down her notes and had walked back round to the side of his bed. She spoke quietly but firmly, "Do you think you're able to sit up? I can help you if you want." Michael nodded and pushed upwards with his arm. His torso screamed in pain and he could feel tears gather in his eyes. His heart sunk as he realised he was there again. He was weak again. The young doctor slid one arm around his waist and one behind his back as she helped him to a sitting position. She whispered in his ear, "You're okay. Sorry. I just need to check your breathing."

She took off her stethoscope and placed the cold metal surface on the skin of his back which was exposed by the opening in the hospital gown. Michael was suddenly aware of his nakedness beneath the gown and felt increasingly vulnerable. He hated being in a hospital bed. He couldn't believe he was there again. What had happened? How he wished he could remember what had happened.

He watched the young doctor as she went back to writing on her notes. She had magnificent porcelain skin and thick dark eyelashes over those bright green eyes. He smiled, at least with everything else that had gone wrong, fate had been kind enough to give him a pretty doctor. He was thankful for that.

The green eyes flicked up from her notes, which she laid down again. She pulled out a small hammer from her white coat pocket. She gently moved the white hospital duvet out of the way and pulled up his hospital gown to expose one knee. Dr O'Hara gently tapped his knee and asked, "Can you feel that?" Michael nodded. She moved to the other side of the bed and repeated the exercise.

She went back to her notes and scribbled some more. Michael, unnerved by the silence, asked quietly, "So am I going to live?"

Lily chuckled gently, caught unaware by the question. She grinned at him, "Oh I think so. Serious bruising, a nasty cut to the head and unfortunately, you're going to be in some discomfort for quite a few days. I'd like to keep you in for forty eight hours for observation." She paused, looked at him and tried to judge his expression. His angular face was contorted with his obvious pain but his grey eyes shone with a combination of hope and confusion. It was all to be expected of a man who had just come round from a hit and run.

Lily knew of Michael by reputation. She had read his story in the newspapers. She didn't like cases like this. It was not that she thought anyone deserved to be in hospital. She just thought it was unfair when good people seemed to catch all the bad luck and Michael Byrne seemed to be a perfect example of that. She had a lot of respect for what he had done, what he had been through and what he was still trying to do.

She continued speaking gently, "I've prescribed you codeine. If the pain gets too bad, press the call button for the nurses and we will think about increasing the dosage."

She paused again before asking her next question, "Do you remember what happened?"

Michael shook his head and whispered, "I know I was leaving school and then it sort of blanks out."

Lily nodded, "Okay. It's to be expected. Don't worry. The memory is likely to return. We believe you were in a hit and run accident. The caretaker found you in the school car park." She sighed as she continued, "the police are concerned that it was deliberate and would like to talk to you when you're ready. I've told them that it's likely to be in a few days but if you're happy to speak to them now, please say."

Michael closed his eyes. A hit and run? Why couldn't he remember it? How had it happened? Why had it happened? He had so many questions and so few answers. He shook his head. He didn't want to talk to the police until he could tell them something useful. He would remember. He needed to remember.

Dr O'Hara broke his thoughts, "Mr Byrne? Are you okay?"

"Michael. Call me Michael. Sorry. It's just…It's been a rough year…" he whispered.

Lily felt so sorry for the broken looking man in front of her. She spoke softly, "Lily. Lily O'Hara. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Although I do wish it could have been in other circumstances. You're quite an inspiration if the stories are to be believed." Lily felt determined. She was a doctor. She helped put people back together. She could help put him back together.

Michael cracked a small smile, "Don't believe everything you read in the press."

"The press," exclaimed Lily, "Sorry. I completely forgot. The press are downstairs baying for a story. I'll ask the hospitals press liaison to drop round and discuss what statement you want to release. I can't believe I forgot about that. Sorry."

"New at this?" asked Michael cheekily.

Lily retorted quickly, "Don't get many celebrities in sunny Rochdale."

"Anyone else here to see me that you've forgotten about?" replied Michael boldly.

Lily's face fell. Michael knew from her reaction that there was no one in the waiting room anxious to hear about his recovery. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. The only one who might have come was Sian but that was before everything he'd messed up.

"It's okay," he said softly.

"I can get them to call someone if you need? Wife? Family?" asked Lily eagerly.

He shook his head tentatively, "Thanks but there isn't anyone really."

Lily looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "Sorry. Not my most tactful moment."

"It's okay. I'll let you make up for it," replied Michael smiling.

"Really?" said Lily, "And how would that be?"

"Come have a cup of coffee with me when you get a break?" asked Michael hopefully.

Lily smiled, "Deal. Now, Mr Byrne, I do believe that not all of us get to hang around in bed all day so I had better get going." She walked quickly towards the door and stuck her head back round, "See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Lily Chapter 2**

Dr Lily O'Hara was exhausted by the time she walked slowly back to Michael's room clutching a Styrofoam cup full of the rocket fuel that the hospital staff canteen liked to try to pass off for coffee.

Mrs Robertson in room 436 had tried to go into cardiac arrest twice resulting in Lily having to sprint from the opposite end of the hospital. She thought not for the first time that they should really include a physical fitness test as part of the application process for medical courses.

She poked her head around the doorway to Michael's room and was not entirely surprised to see the sandy haired man with his eyes closed. She was a little disappointed but also pleased. It would be good for him to get some sleep; it would give his body time to heal.

She crept quietly towards his chart, wanting to have a quick look before she went to the staff room to collapse in one of the lumpy armchairs the hospital administration had begrudgingly provided them.

"You're pretty," Lily jumped, almost spilling her coffee when she heard Michael's smooth deep Scottish lilt.

"I thought you were asleep," she exclaimed, "and what are you on about?"

"I wasn't asleep. I was just thinking," he replied with a smile, "and you're pretty."

"Thank you. I think," replied Lily smiling before she continued, "quite a declaration seen as we've only just met."

" I figure on the basis that everyone seems to be out to get me that I should live for the moment. So I thought I should tell you that you're pretty. So I did," replied Michael sleepily, "sensible really."

"Besides," he continued, "you're my doctor. You probably already know lots about me."

Lily laughed, a clear melodious sound, and replied, "I don't think I've ever considered monitoring someone's heart rate and BP as getting to know them," she paused, "but if it is then Mr Byrne I guess I know that you have excellent blood circulation. My suspicions would be running, cycling or swimming. Or possibly all three. Are you a mad triathlete?"

"No. Just the running," said Michael his eyes glittering, "best for getting away."

Lily chuckled, "I think you need to work on that. Don't you?"

Michael laughed and then choked as it worsened the dull pain that still coursed through his body. Lily returned to doctor mode, "Are you okay? How's the pain?"

Michael looked at her with an expression that betrayed his answer, "Okay. Bearable. Now will you sit down? You're making me nervous standing."

He looked at the young woman's face as she dragged a blue foam arm chair beside his bed. She curled up on it with one arm around her bent legs and he noticed the dark bags under her eyes with concern. "Tough shift?" he asked.

Lily nodded, "I'm a trainee doctor. They're all tough shifts. No worries. Another six hours and I can get out of here."

They sat there in a comfortable silence before Michael broke the spell with another question, "Did you always want to be a doctor?"

Lily yawned, drained her coffee and threw it deftly into the waste bin that was beside his bed. She rested the side of her head on her knees and looked out the window behind Michael, "No. When I was small I wanted to be a ballerina and a pop star. I'm not entirely sure how it was going to work. Singing ballerina? They haven't thought of that yet," she chuckled quietly and then sighed, "But then my little brother, Luke, got sick. Leukaemia. We spent a lot of time in hospitals and I got to see the amazing work that doctors do first hand and I decided I could do that too."

"I'm sorry. Did he…I mean is he…" stuttered Michael.

"Luke passed away about a year after he was first diagnosed. He was only nine," said Lily sadly.

"I'm so sorry," said Michael with genuine compassion in his voice.

Lily met his grey eyed strong gaze and smiled sadly, "Thank you. I mean it's okay. It was a long time ago…" her words drifted off.

Michael was unsure whether he should press further but he was intrigued by the intelligence and mixture of emotions than ran in swirling currents through Lily's sparkling green eyes.

"And your parents," he asked quietly.

"Never really got over it," responded Lily, "Father threw himself into his business and mother into charity fundraising and never ending social events. I was at one of her dinner parties last weekend."

"Why do I get the impression that you didn't grow up in a council house in Rochdale?" asked Michael cheekily, glad to be able to change the topic.

Michael stopped suddenly and gasped. A small blonde in a blue dress and tall heels was standing at the nurses facing away from him. Was it Linda? The demented witch wouldn't have followed him here, would she? He felt Lily's hand at his shoulder and he grasped it, looking wildly into her eyes, "Get her away from me."

Alarms were ringing in Lily's head as she looked at the shaking man in front of her. She grasped his other shoulder and spoke softly and calmly, "Michael. Michael. It's okay. Get who away from you?"

He whispered, "Linda. She's out there." He stared at the small blonde woman.

She pointed at the woman and he nodded vehemently. Lily walked to the entranceway and gestured for a nurse to come to her. She spoke quickly and quietly. The tall male nurse walked to the small blonde who turned to face into Michael's room. He exhaled the breath he didn't even realise he was holding when he saw that it wasn't Linda.

The red headed doctor sat back down on the seat and looked at him with curiosity, "Enough about me. Who's Linda?"

"It's a long story," Michael muttered.

"That's okay. I have some time," responded Lily determinedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Lily**

**Chapter 3**

"Yes mother…Yes mother. I do understand. No I haven't spoken to him since…Okay. I'll think about it…No mother I haven't spoken to him either…No mother. I don't think it's like that…Mother. I have to go to work. I'll speak to you later. Bye. Bye. Bye."

Lily O'Hara hung up the phone to her persistent mother Violet and sighed tiredly. She loved her mother but she wished she wasn't so terribly concerned with her life choices.

Lily already knew that the sixty hour weeks she worked at the hospital she worked were too long without her mother continuously telling her that. She also knew that Rochdale wasn't London and that she had been single for a very long time. Lily had been in a good mood up to the point that her mobile phone started ominously buzzing.

Lily dropped off her bag, put on her white coat and picked up her charts. Suddenly she felt calm, in familiar territory, where she was in control.

She headed towards Michael's room with a smile on her face. She smiled as she remembered their discussion yesterday. He was a curious man she had decided, so driven, determined and cocky yet also quite sweet. She was fairly certain he had been brutally honest with her. He had told her the warts and all version of what had happened with Sian and Linda. It was astonishing seen as they had only met but she supposed she had told him about Liam which was a story that she had only told to a handful of people.

Lily didn't know what it was about Michael but she almost felt like she intrinsically trusted him. He was broken but he wasn't out. Lily liked that. He had a fighter's spirit. It made her feel stronger just being around him.

She was looking forward to seeing him. She walked through the door and was taken aback to find someone else in the room. The stranger had dark hair and friendly blue eyes.

Lily smiled at him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back" she muttered hurriedly.

Michael's face softened as he caught her eyes. He smiled and his eyes lit up.

"No need to go," he said, "Sorry. Where are my manners? Tom Clarkson, Dr Lily O'Hara, my doctor. Dr Lily O'Hara, Tom Clarkson, my deputy head."

Lily looked up at Tom and took in his shining blue eyes. She felt like she'd seen him somewhere before. Tom looked back at her with the same curious expression.

Lily broke the silence.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure you look familiar. Have we met before?"

Tom's eyes flashed in recognition.

"Sam," he whispered.

"Sam?" Lily asked.

"Sambuca Kelly. You were one of Sam's doctors. She liked you. Said you didn't tell her off for using her mobile in hospital," Tom replied quietly.

Lily nodded. She remembered the pretty blonde teenager. It had been one of those heart-breaking cases. It had been one of those cases that reminded her why she had become a doctor.

"I'm so sorry," Lily spoke quietly.

Tom nodded his thanks as he rubbed his watery eyes quickly.

Michael watched the pair of them quietly. He knew about Sambuca Kelly but he had never met her. He didn't feel like he had the right to say anything.

Lily turned back to Michael.

"Right you," she said fondly, "You're booked in for a physio's appointment at two so an orderly will come to collect you then. We just need to check you haven't managed to put anything out of place."

She paused and looked at him carefully before deciding whether to pose her next question.

"The police have also reminded me they still want to talk to you. Only if you're feeling up to it, mind you."

Apprehension flashed through Michael's eyes.

"I still don't remember what happened. I get to the point of leaving school and then just blank. I can't…I don't want to talk to them if I can't be any use."

Michael rubbed his hand through his hair. Lily was worried at how frustrated he obviously was.

"Doesn't the CCTV show anything? Tom?" he muttered.

Tom caught Lily's eyes and nodded almost unperceivably in understanding.

He spoke slowly and calmly, "The tape had run out."

"What?"

"The tape had run out. There's no recording of the time of your accident."

Michael clutched his head in his hands and exhaled deeply.

Tom continued, "Michael. Maybe you should talk to the police anyway. There might be something useful in what happened beforehand."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Maybe. Maybe not. Why had the tape run out? That's what I want to know."

"The security company was careless. I guess it was the end of term and they didn't think it was important. You know what they're like."

Tom's voice raised in frustration. Lily didn't like the tension between the two men.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going to tell them you're not ready yet," she said determinedly, "Mr Clarkson. I'm sorry but I think my patient needs some rest. I think we'd better leave him in peace."

She walked towards the door and was glad when Tom followed. They walked a short distance off and Lily turned to Tom.

"He doesn't mean it. He's just frustrated."

Tom sighed.

"Probably but I'm getting fed up that it's always me that seems to get the brunt of it" he grumbled.

"Sorry. Still a junior doctor. Haven't figured out how to fix that bit of a person yet," Lily said trying to lighten the mood.

Tom smiled gently, "That was a terrible joke."

"I know," Lily chuckled, "Sorry. But I had to say something."

Tom's eyes softened.

"You apologise a lot."

"Sorry," Lily laughed, "Sorry…I mean…Oh I give up."

Lily shrugged her shoulders and met Tom's smiling eyes.

"Have a drink with me?" he asked.

"Sorry?"

Tom chuckled, "You're impossible. Have a drink with me. To say thank you for stopping me having another bust up with my boss."

Lily laughed, "Sorry…Sorry…I mean yes...That sounds nice. I'm on terrible shifts this week though. Unless could we make it breakfast instead? Unconventional I know."

"Breakfast is fine. The Frog and Chicken on Queen's Street does a mean fry up. How about tomorrow?" asked Tom.

"Sounds great," agreed Lily.

Tom nodded, "Okay. See you there at what sort of time?"

"Eleven?" answered Lily.

Tom nodded, "Sounds good."

Lily paused and then grabbed her pad and a pen. She scribbled quickly and handed Tom a bit of paper.

He looked at her curiously.

She grinned, "My number. In case you change your mind."

"I wouldn't," he chuckled.

Lily bit her lip.

"Okay. Good. I'd better go. See you there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Lily Chapter 4**

"He did what?" exclaimed Michael.

"Tom asked me out for a drink," answered Lily softly.

"And you said yes?"

"Yes. He seems nice." Lily paused, "You're not going to tell me that he's some sort of psychopath now are you? That would just be my luck with men at the moment."

Michael's eyes softened as he exhaled loudly.

"No. Tom's a thoroughly decent guy. I just…"

"You just?"

"No. Nothing. So what's the report doc?"

Lily plonked herself on the chair next to Michael's bed and read quickly through the physiotherapists notes. She nodded and mumbled to herself until she reached the end. She looked up and chuckled softly. Michael met her gaze with a questioning expression.

"Apparently you are an excellent specimen of physical fitness. In fact I've never seen so many superlatives on one report. Did you flex your pecs for Mrs Murphy?"

Michael pulled his face into a coy expression and answered quietly, "Maybe."

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Flirt."

"Says the girl who agreed to have a drink with my deputy head within five minutes of meeting him."

"Touché"

Lily let her eyes flick over his face, happy to see significantly more colour in his skin. She didn't want to go back to the topic of talking to the police but she knew that she needed to. He needed to be persuaded to at least tell them everything that they knew. The local papers were following the story closely and the sooner it could be resolved, the sooner Michael could go back to having a normal life.

Michael watched the young doctor's face get more serious. He knew that she was going to ask him to talk to the police again. He had been thinking it through. He had been lying in bed reflecting on the last few months and he knew if he talked to the police then he would have to tell them about Sian and Linda. And then the suspicion would be on Jez, maybe Linda and although neither was exactly his favourite person, he couldn't believe that either of them would try and run him down.

And if the police turned their attention to Jez then Sian would probably be angry with him. His stomach still sank when he thought of the pretty clever brunette. He knew why she had gone back to Jez but it still hurt. He didn't know why he and Sian were so cursed. He had messed up. She had messed up. They just never seemed to be in the same place at the same time.

Michael tried to shake himself out of thinking about Sian by going back to his accident. He tried to convince himself that it could have been an accident but he knew really that it would either have had to have been an incredibly reckless driver or someone who meant malice.

There was a possibility, although he didn't really want to think about it, that it could have been one of the kids, messing about in a car. But then why would they leave him there? Why wouldn't they come forward? If it had been an accident, he could have accepted that. It was all such a mess.

He looked up at Lily's sparkling green eyes watching him with concern and smiled weakly, "Okay. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Speak to the police. You were just about to ask me that right."

"You read minds as well? There is no end to your talents Mr Byrne." Lily broke out a reassuring smile, "I think it will be good. You need closure. I'll let them know."

She swung around to leave and stopped when there was a tall man dressed in a well cut black pinstriped suit. He had a ruggedly handsome face and neatly parted black hair.

Lily jumped, "Connor?"

"Hi Lily."

"Why are you here? Which part of I never want to see you again didn't you understand?"

"Lily. Don't be like that. I like you. It was only business."

"Only business?" Lily exclaimed, "It's not only business when you try to destroy my father."

"I didn't. I was only doing what the markets asked. The company was on the verge of collapsing."

"The markets? The markets?" shouted Lily, "Screw you and your markets. You made me believe you were different and hey, guess what, you were. You were even worse than the normal idiots I seem to meet."

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?" asked Connor calmly.

Lily's eyes flared with anger, "What is there to talk about? I don't want to see you ever again. It's quite simple."

"Okay Lils. You obviously need to calm down. I'm staying at the Mercure for the next couple of days. Please come see me. I just want to talk."

Connor walked away calmly and Lily felt her blood boiling. She propped herself against the doorframe as she took some deep breaths.

She heard Michael's smooth voice coming from behind her, "Want to talk to me about it?"

Lily shook her head and whispered, "Later."

"You're even prettier when you're angry."

"Don't."

"Sorry. I'll be here when you want to talk. I'm not really going anywhere."

Lily watched as a pretty brunette walked towards the nurses' station. She spoke slowly to one of the nurses who gestured in the direction of Michael's room. Lily stepped back into the room, picked up Michael's chart and perused it.

She whispered quickly, "We may both need to talk about it later."

Michael looked at her quizzically.

The pretty brunette popped her head round the door.

"Michael. You're okay. I was worried about you."

Lily watched as Michael's eyes widened with astonishment.

"Sian. What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting Lily – Chapter 5**

Lily flung herself onto her crumpled duvet when she got home. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She was exhausted but unable to sleep.

She thought Connor would remain in the past. He had shattered her heart. She shouldn't have fallen in love with him.

Her mind whirled to Michael Byrne, her handsome Scottish patient. He was smart and charming but he was in a difficult place. She was his doctor. Who knew if she would ever even hear of him again once he was discharged?

Tom Clarkson was sweet. She had been impressed by the commitment he showed to child that wasn't his own. She had chatted many times to Sam who had told her all about him.

Surely men weren't meant to be this difficult. She had friends who managed to maintain healthy happy relationships. Lily just had no luck. Maybe she should cancel with Tom. Maybe she should just stay away from it all.

The warm comfort of sleep surrounded her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lily walked into the hospital smiling. She hadn't cancelled her breakfast with Tom and she was glad. Their conversation had been free-flowing and easy. They had talked about their jobs, good books and football. He had told her about Mika, Chlo and Josh. She would have thought that it would daunt her that he was a father and a sort of grandfather but she found it didn't. He was a thoroughly decent guy.<p>

She had left it that she would call him. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him again. It was just that she didn't know where her head was at. Her job kept her so busy, not to mention her parents and her very checkered past love life. He seemed like a solid nice guy, the sort that would want to go to the pub together on a Friday night and read the Sunday newspapers over a roast lunch. What on earth would she do with a nice guy like that?

* * *

><p>"Mr Byrne. Looking good!"<p>

Hazelnut eyes smiled as they met hers.

"Hey you. How did the date go?"

"Good. It was…Good."

An awkward pause ensued.

"That inspiring?"

"Don't be horrible. It was good. It's just…I don't know…He's a nice guy."

Michael nodded.

"That he is. Thoroughly decent."

"How did it go with Sian?"

His harsh chuckle echoed around the small room.

"Well that was the quickest change of subject I've ever heard."

"And?"

"She's going back to Jez. Wants to make it work with him."

"I'm sorry."

He smiled sadly.

"I don't know. Me and her. We were just never in the same place at the same time."

"Still."

"Thanks."

Lily found her mind wandering. Michael seemed so sure of himself and yet she still felt like there was a deep undercurrent of unseen emotions. She thought he was hiding a lot and yet still so in control. He fascinated her.

"We're going to discharge you today. How are you going to get home?"

"I'll take a taxi."

"Okay. Do you have a sufficient support network to help you when you get home?"

"Of course."

Lily suspected he was lying but didn't think there was much point in arguing with him. He'd just maintain it was the truth.

"Right. Well I'll get the Sister to come in with all the paperwork. How did it go with the police?"

"Fine. I told them everything I could remember. They can't really do much until I remember what happened. Who's Connor?"

"Too complicated a story to explain at the moment."

She paused and extended her hand.

"Well, Mr Byrne, I wish you all the best and hope not to see you in here again."

His handshake was warm and firm as he calmly met her gaze.

"Have dinner with me?"

"What?"

Her exclamation was far higher pitched than she intended.

"You can't leave me on tenterhooks about Connor. Therefore, I think it's your duty to have dinner with me."

"But you're my patient."

"Not anymore."

"But Tom?"

"It's just dinner. Besides I don't think you're going to see him again."

"If I agree, will you stop talking?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Okay. Where and when?"

"Tuesday at 8p.m. Here's my address."

He handed her a bit of paper with an address and mobile number scribbled on it.

"How did you know I was free then?"

"I took the liberty of asking one of the nurses to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting Lily – Chapter 6**

"So?"

Michael's question hung in the air. She could see the top of his head through the kitchen hatch as he busied himself chopping something for the very tasty smelling pasta he was creating. She hadn't expected that he could actually cook.

She curled up tighter on his black leather sofa and took a sip of the decent Pinot Grigio she had picked up last minute in the corner shop down the road. The living room was incredibly neat with a flat screen TV and a packed bookshelf. Her eyes flickered across the titles taking in the mix of classic novels, non-fiction and books on teaching. The pine coffee table was large and looked like it had recently been wiped down. A mobile phone lay nested in its wiring as it charged in the corner.

Lily smiled to herself. It was such a typical bachelor pad. No cushions, throws, knick knacks or color that indicated a feminine touch.

Her attention snapped back as the Pinot Grigio bottle waved before her. She stuck out her glass.

"It doesn't help ignoring me. I don't go away. Connor?"

She sighed. She couldn't escape telling the story. Maybe she had come here because she wanted to tell the story.

"I'm not sure where to start."

"The beginning will do."

"My parents didn't want me to become a doctor. They couldn't see the point. I didn't need to work for a living so why waste all that time and effort in becoming a doctor to then marry an obnoxiously wealthy stockbroker and spend the rest of my life being a supported housewife in a village in the Home Counties. Or at least that was the plan."

"Rochdale is quite far away from the Home Counties."

"You're seeing the attraction."

She smiled sadly.

"I don't think they mean badly. I think its Luke. They paid for the best doctors in the country to look after him and he still…I think in their heads they don't want me to have to go through that again. But they don't see it's different. With Luke I couldn't do anything but now…Now I make a difference. For every Luke there's another kid who gets better or who is saved because of what people like me know and what we practice. And that's worth it. It's so worth it."

Michael broke into a broad smile as he nodded despite the fact Lily couldn't see him.

"It makes it hard to talk to them. I try but it's like we're living on different planets. So every once in a while, my parents throw these big formal dinners. They invite lots of their important friends around and talk about important things. And my mother tells me my father wants me there and my father tells me my mother wants me there so I do try and attend. Even though I inevitably end up for most of the night being hit on by some moron or other who inevitably wanted to tell me an awful lot about themselves, their amazing gap year and how they'd just landed some plum job in the City through their daddy's connection. "

She sighed.

"I thought Connor was different. He was self-made millionaire from the wrong side of the tracks. He had worked so damned hard to get to where he was and he was sincere and he was interested in me as me and not as the daughter of my parents. He made me laugh so I agreed to a date. He took me to London Zoo and we watched the penguins. My parents loved him and for a while it made things so much easier."

Michael appeared with two plates of steaming food.

"So what happened?"

He sounded sympathetic.

"About a year later, he was busy working for a couple of weeks. I didn't think much of it at the time, he was busy and I was busy. Then my father phoned me in a panic. An investment fund had made a hostile bid to take over the company. A company which has been in our family for generations. Connor ran that investment fund and it became obvious that he was using information that he'd discovered on private occasions with me and my family."

"Why did he do it?"

"He told me it was only business. He told me that it was to help my family, that my father would run the business into the ground. He told me he loved me. The takeover failed. Luckily my father could still call in a number of favours owed to him. I never spoke to Connor again. Until he turned up here."

"Was he right?"

"Does it matter?"

"Fair point."

Silence blanketed around them as they ate the spicy seafood pasta. Lily relaxed in the warmth of the wine and the good companionship.

"That was truly excellent. You're quite a cook."

"My pleasure."

"Sorry I haven't been very good company."

"Well I did ask."

"True."

Michael picked up the plates and Lily stood up to help him. He waved her away.

"Nonsense."

She wandered to his CD player and started looking through the pile of CDs next to it. She felt a warm presence behind her as his voice whispered in her ear.

"Find anything you like?"

She popped a Jazz track into the machine and switched it on as the mellow sound of the saxophone filled the living room.

"Dance with me? I never get to dance."

"Of course."

Lily's heart beat faster as Michael pulled her easily into his arms and started to sway to the rhythm. She rested her head on his shoulder as she whispered gently into his ear.

"Are your family as screwed up as mine?"

He spun her around before pulling her back in towards him.

"Worse. But talking about that would definitely spoil the moment."

"No," she agreed, "no spoiling the moment."

Michael pulled Lily closer and relished her warmth. For the first time in a long time, he felt comfortable. Lily obviously had a different background to him but they shared a belief in trying to help children and a passion for what she did. He liked that a lot. It also helped that she wasn't married or crazy.

Not that he thought Linda would be quite so crazy when he first met her or maybe that was him trying to be generous.

He jolted backwards as the cloudy memory cleared. It was Linda's car. Linda had tried to run him over.

"Michael. What's wrong?"

Dr O'Hara had returned.

"It was Linda."

"What was Linda?"

"Linda tried to run me over. I knew she was disturbed. I didn't think she's stretch to trying to kill me."

"Okay. We'll call the police."

"Yes but first we need to get out of here. She knows where I live. I don't want her…you…I don't know what she might do."

"Okay. We'll go to mine."

"No. I don't want…she might….No. A hotel."

"I did do a psych rotation. I'm not scared. We can go to mine."

He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please. I couldn't…if anything happened to you. Please."

Lily head and heart were in conflict. She nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

As they walked out the door to the taxi, Lily slipped her hand into Michaels. He smiled as he tightened his grip. He didn't let go until they walked inside their hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting Lily – Chapter 7**

The moment the hotel room door closed, his kisses had been soft, questioning and she had happily responded in the affirmative. Lily shuddered as she remembered the electricity his touches had sent through her body as he slowly undressed her.

She had woken up the next morning curled to his chest with his arm tightly wrapped around her. Michael had kissed the top of her hair and they had lain in comfortable silence. He had laughed at her when she freaked out at realizing they were in the same hotel as Connor.

She remembered the grip of his arm around her waist as they walked into the restaurant for breakfast. Connor was surprised to see her, more surprised to see her with Michael who had made his views very clear about Connor leaving her alone. She had liked him fighting her corner.

Lily had sat in the uncomfortable police waiting room which smelt overwhelmingly of chlorine and vomit as Michael made his statement to the police. He walked out looking exhausted, older and instantly relieved to see her still there. She had walked with him back to his flat before leaving for work.

She phoned Tom that afternoon and told him that she had met someone else. She didn't say who. It hurt her when he heard the resigned acceptance in his voice. He was a man who deserved to be happy.

For a while, her and Michael had been so easy. He made her dinner and took her hiking. She took him to a little jazz club she had found which became one of their regular meeting places. They understood the importance of each other's work so made sure they enjoyed the time they had together.

It was after a couple of months, she received the letter in the post. She had applied for the role months before. She had assumed she hadn't got it. It was a fantastic opportunity to practice medicine with a charity in the poorest part of Africa. She had applied for it because she knew it was one of her an opportunity to make a significant difference to a community. It was a year long placement. She wanted to go but she didn't want to leave Michael.

She knew she couldn't hide it from him, he didn't deserve that. So she took the letter with her when she went to his flat for dinner. Lily watched his eyes as he read it quickly. He looked at her quizzically and she explained in as much detail as she knew. She remembered his eyes as they darkened with a mixture of sadness and pride.

Was it dangerous was his first question. Of course it was but the organization she was going with did everything in their power to minimize that. Most of the locals on the ground appreciated the work they did.

Would she promise him to be careful was his second question. Lily remembered the quiver in his voice as he said it. She understood what it meant. He was letting her go. It made it so much harder for her to do the same.

She had cried as she kissed him, trying to say what she couldn't put into words. He pulled her into his arms and responded in kind. Lily hadn't wanted to sleep that night. She wanted to remember every moment with him.

The next morning, she had been in tears as he kissed her on the cheek and whispered softly in her ear.

"Until our paths cross again."

It seemed so much longer than six months ago. As the plane landed on the tarmac at Heathrow, she ran her hand over her rounded stomach. The baby had finally settled down after kicking her for most of the flight. At this rate, she was pretty sure she was giving birth to a football player.

As Lily walked through the busy airport terminal, sighing at the grey drizzling rain, it all became real. The doctor in her understood that she having a baby. But in Africa, it had felt like a dream. As she sank into the lumpy seat of the black cab and gave the address of the flat her parents had bought her in London, her heart beat faster as she realized all she had to do. Tell her parents, tell Michael, have the baby and then figure it out from there. Easy, right?

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to tell them, her parents and Michael, she just hadn't known how. She didn't know how her parents would react. They didn't know about Michael and she wasn't sure if she wanted them to know about Michael.

Michael had let her walk away easily and she loved him and hated him for it. But they had made no promises. She didn't know where he was with his life now. He had sent her an e-mail about Waterloo Road moving up to Glasgow. She was glad because at least she knew where he was but he didn't deserve her to turn up like this. She wasn't expecting anything but she was hoping for something. She just didn't know what. She was going to stay in London for a few days, find a GP and a hospital, make a plan for the arrival of the baby and then try to see Michael.

She pulled out her mobile phone and opened her e-mail account. She was surprised to see an e-mail from Lucy, her flatmate in Rochdale, one of the few people who had known about her and Michael. Lily opened it.

"Have you seen this?!"

It was a single line message followed by a website link.

She opened the link and gasped as she saw the headline.

"Michael Byrne, former head of Waterloo Road in Rochdale, arrested for assisting his father's suicide."

Lily glanced at her watch as she asked the taxi driver to divert to Euston. She still had time to make the sleeper train to Glasgow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meeting Lily – Chapter 8**

"Your father is a good man."

It felt strange talking to her bump in the darkness. The swaying of the train made her feel tired but her mind was racing.

In some ways, she didn't know Michael at all. She had never asked much about his family. She knew his mother was gone and he didn't get on with his father. The past was the past; she was proof that sometimes people had to put it behind them. Otherwise, she would still see Luke's face every time she woke, wondering if she could have done anything to stop him suffering.

She had read the article. His father had been really sick. She was a doctor. She understood healing but she also understood the pain and suffering people went through. It wasn't just the suffering of families watching loved ones slip slowly away from them. It wasn't just the physical pain that the patient went through. The physical pain she could help with. It was the emotional torment of the patient as they are terrified of their life slipping away but frustrated that it is not quickly enough to end the suffering of both them and their familes which still occassionally made her cry.

Lily didn't condone assisted suicide but she could understood how it would happen.

Doubts cast through her mind like a plague. She shouldn't have jumped on the train without a plan. She didn't know Michael would want to see her. She didn't know he could cope with what she needed to tell him. Not that she would probably need to actually tell him that much. But he needed to know because she needed to tell him.

She stroked her belly as the baby jabbed her, trying to calm it.

"It's okay Bub. I've got you. We'll be okay."

She drifted slowly to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lily looked at the map on her mobile as the train pulled into the station. She had woken with a start realizing that she didn't know where Michael lived and she had no way of contacting him apart from e-mail, which she couldn't guarantee he'd check that quickly. Then it occurred to her to start looking at Waterloo Road.<p>

A young looking lad with dyed black hair and a lot of earrings offered to help her with her suitcase. He carried it all the way to the next train as he was heading in the same direction. She thanked him profusely and tried to start a conversation but he mumbled some words before giving up altogether.

She was left watching the grey buildings whizz by the window as she rested her head on the window. She felt tired. She would tell another woman in her condition to stop running around like an idiot.

She had booked herself into a nice hotel from her phone. She would check in and get a couple hours more sleep.

* * *

><p>Lily's heart beat faster as the taxi pulled up to the outside of the red bricked building. "Waterloo Road" was emblazoned over the front so at least she knew she was in the right place. She paid the taxi driver, not paying any attention to his comments that it was the summer holidays.<p>

All she could hear was the rustle of the soft summer wind around her. It was spookily quiet. She glanced to the side and was happy to see a couple of cars in the car park. It suggested that at least someone was around.

Lily tentatively tried the front door and was relieved when she could push it open. She wandered through the eerily silent corridors, the bright colors trying to be friendly but failing with the lack of people.

"I can say it because I am your friend Michael and god knows you don't have a lot of them."

The woman's shout was loud and angry. Lily walked up the stairs to where it was coming from.

A dark haired woman was in the doorway of the office with her back turned to Lily. She turned and Lily gasped as she recognized Sian. Lily hadn't expected Sian to be in Scotland. Was she here just because of Michael or the school? Or both?

Lily's head span. She should have e-mailed or something first. Why had she just turned up?

"Who are you?"

Sian's voice was gentler.

Lily wanted to walk away but her feet wouldn't let her.

"Lily. Michael…I…I'm here to see Michael."

Sian's eyes widened in surprise as she turned her head back towards the office

"Michael."

The only part of Lily's body she could feel was her heart which was bursting out of her chest.

Lily heard movement and slowly raised her eyes from the floor.

Hazel eyes gazed back at her as his mouth dropped in surprise. He stood as still as a statue.

"Michael?"

A younger well-dressed blonde woman appeared at his shoulder, staring at a mobile phone.

"We need to get on. I don't pay Colin just for his awesome wise cracks."

Blue eyes look up and focused on Lily.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you? Bit early for enrollment, don't you think?"

The four of them stood still for what felt to Lily like hours.

Eventually, Michael walked slowly towards her, still looking stunned. Lily said nothing, afraid of scaring him away. He lifted his hand and squeezed her shoulder gently. He smiled gently and whispered.

"Just checking."

He stopped and looked down at her stomach before returning his gaze to meet hers.

"Hi."

Lily smiled encouragingly before answering.

"You okay?"

"How okay do I need to be?"

Lily paused.

"Very okay."

She could see the shock of emotions hit him as his hand dropped and he walked over to the window and stared seemingly aimlessly out of it as the three women watched him.

"Lorraine, Mr Byrne, shall we continue?"

The professional voice sliced through the awkward silence.

"Michael?"

Lorraine posed the question.

"Yes. Let's continue."

Some of the determination had returned to his voice.

"I'll come back later."

Lily was surprised how small her voice sounded.

"No."

The determination had returned to him in full force.

"Sorry?"

A couple of quick steps and there was a comforting familiarity as he placed his hand on the small of his back. A barely audible whisper as he tilted his head towards hers.

"Stay with me."

Lily watched the astonishment of the other three people in the room as Michael settled her into a chair next to his. She listened to them discuss his case with Sian making her opposition to Michael's actions quite clearly known.

In the breaks in the conversation, he would glance around to her, his eyes awash with sadness, anger, resignation, disbelief and a look that was familiar. She had seen it before when he walked out of that police station meeting room. Her heartbeat returned to normal as she smiled to herself.

No one else could see her actions as she slipped a hand under the arm of his chair and rested it lightly on his thigh. Almost instantly his fingers threaded through hers and held her hand tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Meeting Lily – Chapter 9**

"Okay. Looks like we're done here. Colin, got everything you need?"

The briskness in Lorraine's voice made it clear that she considered the meeting was finished. Michael let go of Lily's hand as he stood to see the solicitor out of the door. Michael shook the grey haired man's hand firmly.

"I would advise you to stay out of trouble until your court date, Mr Byrne."

Michael nodded as his eyes darted back to Lily, still reassuring himself that she was there.

"Right. Some of us have businesses to run. Michael, I want that contingency plan on my desk by the end of the week."

Lorraine jabbed at her phone as she picked up her handbag. Michael stuttered.

"Contingency plan?"

She rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"You're in a mess. I need to know what to do with the school if it all goes tits up. Recommendations. Contact details. A contingency plan."

He nodded.

"Okay."

"Want a lift in to town Sian?"

Brown eyes darted between Michael, Lily and Lorraine.

"Yeah…Okay…Michael…Speak to you soon."

Then, for the first time, Lily and Michael were left alone. Lily stared out of the window. Colin, the solicitor thought Michael had a good case in his defense but it wasn't infallible. But it was the look in Michael's eyes which worried her more. He looked haunted, worse than when she first saw him in hospital. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to begin.

She exhaled as she smelt his familiar cologne. She could feel his warmth tantalizingly close to her and turned her head towards him. His hazel eyes were softer but she could see his torment just below the surface.

"Hi," she whispered.

He brought his finger to her lips.

"We need to talk but first…"

Michael tipped his head towards her and placed a soft slow kiss on her lips. Lily raised her hand and traced the contours of his face with the back of her fingers. His shoulders sank as he sighed and deepened the kiss, catching her lower lip gently between his teeth.

It was so familiar and yet it seemed exhilaratingly new. Lily was speechless until a well-timed prod in her belly reminded her of one of the reasons she was there.

She pulled back and placed a hand on her stomach as Michael looked at her bewilderedly.

"The baby…"

She started the sentence but decided she was too far in this current pickle for half measures. She reached out for her hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel the kicking.

Michael stared at his hand like he didn't recognize it.

"I need to ask."

"Of course."

"Is it my baby, Lily?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Michael sat down on the couch and pulled Lily down next to him. He snuck an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her belly and pulled her closer to him. He rested his head on the side of hers and fell silent.

Lily gave him time.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I came back from Africa yesterday. I was going to go to my flat in London and figure out what to do but then Lucy e-mailed me with an article about you so I took the sleeper up here."

"When were you planning to tell me you were back?"

She turned her head and found his lips with her own soft kiss.

"Soon. I was hoping to figure out a way to announce this…" she pointed at her belly, "with a bit more subtlety than turning up at your office in the middle of a meeting."

Lily could see his eyes were reddened and damp. She kissed him again, trying to take the pain away.

"And now?"

"I'm having a baby in about three months. I could do with getting ready for that."

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where are you having the baby?"

"London, I guess, unless I get a better offer."

Lily chuckled nervously.

"Do you want to have the baby in London?"

The question had so many layers.

Lily kept a steady gaze into his eyes as she replied.

"I haven't lived in London for years. My parents don't know yet. I thought London because it's the only place I have a flat. I need somewhere to bring him home to."

"Him?"

Michael cracked a small smile and Lily chuckled happily.

"I might not know."

He kissed her lips gently.

"Do you?"

Lily nodded slightly as he kissed her cheek.

"A son?" he whispered.

Lily smiled.

"You okay with that?"

Michael moved back to her mouth.

"I suppose you didn't do badly. He'd better have your eyes."

"Where are you living?"

Michael lifted his eyebrows in question.

"I've got a flat on the waterfront."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Two."

"Big rooms?"

"I suppose so."

Michael paused as comprehension dawned and he looked at her with a steely intensity.

"Would you…?"

"Would you be able to put up with me, sleepless nights, nappies and general chaos?"

"And us?"

Lily paused, gathering her words.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to. But…"

"But what?"

"But we've done everything in the wrong order so although it makes no sense, I think we need to start from the beginning, see what happens and no regrets. We'll do right by our boy whatever. Agreed?"

His kiss was searing as he thread his fingers through her hair and pulled her as close to his body as he could manage with the baby bump in the way.

"The court case" he whispered.

"We'll manage."

Her fingers clutched at his shirt as she pulled him to her. Eventually, Michael pulled back and shuffled back a distance on the sofa.

He offered his hand.

"Michael Byrne."

Lily laughed at his formality.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to start at the beginning. So this is the beginning."

Lily grinned at him.

"Lily O' Hara."

"Lovely to meet you Lily O'Hara."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, as Michael sat on a beach with Lily in his arms, watching his sandy haired blue eyed son running around with his red haired toddler sister following him, he thought that he should almost thank Linda because he didn't like to think what his life would have been if he hadn't met Lily.<p> 


End file.
